


(Nova Bordelon-Tested and) Violet Bordelon-Approved

by StudGenius



Series: Nova and Chantal Drabbles and Short Fics [3]
Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, QSWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/pseuds/StudGenius
Summary: "You ain't slick! I know you been seein' somebody." - Violet BordelonMy entry for Day 4 of Queen Sugar Week: Favorite Non-Romantic Relationship: Aunt Vi and her first baby, Nova.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/gifts).



"Bring that girl over here! I wanna meet her."

"What girl, Aunt Vi??" Nova knows exactly which girl, the same girl who's curled up half on top of her right now and who's not, as it happens to be, a heavy sleeper, so she's trying to keep her voice down without making Violet suspicious. 

"The _cute girl_ Birdie saw you strolling around the Ninth with the other day, _hand-in-hand_. Sounds serious. Like something a good niece would tell her favorite aunt, but what do I know?"

Nova can see the self-satisfied shrug through the phone. "What is Miss Birdie doin' in the Ninth?"

"You know she moved in with her great niece after Maurice passed. They're only a couple of streets down from you. You should go say hi sometime."

"So she can report more of my business back to you?"

"Nova, baby, your business _is_ my business. Lord knows somebody gotta look after you all since you won't do it yourselves."

"Aunt Vi, I got this. It's still new, and I don't need y'all adding any pressure."

"Uh huh. Is she married?"

" _What_? No!"

"Does she otherwise belong to someone else?"

" _No_. She's mi-"

"Babe? You talkin' to me?"

" _Shit._ " Nova can _hear_ the smug grin forming on her aunt's face. "Nah. I'm on the phone, Chantal. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"Okay."

A long silence stretches out after the rustling of Chantal settling back down before Vi says, " _Chantal_ , is it?"

Nova sighs. "Aunt Vi..."

"If it's not too new for sleepovers and leisurely outings, _babe_ , it's not too new for Sunday dinner."

"Aunt Vi, come on, now!"

"You better be there. Both of you."

"I haven't even asked her, yet."

"Wake her up again. I'll do it."

"......Alright. Fine. _Fine_." Chantal will say yes if she can make it, and will find a way to make it if she has something else going on, and Nova knows it.

"Sunday. _Be there_. You know the time. Bring the wine."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright now. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing over there. Auntie loves you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Vi."


End file.
